The Doctor's Angles
by Ezio 'The Doctor' Ichigo95
Summary: When The Doctor takes his two hot girls on a date he finds a lost love and has an unexpected night
1. Chapter 1

I softly stroked the inside of my sexy girl that stole me away all those years ago. "Oh how I love it when you moan for me Sexy." I whispered to her. My TARDIS landed right outside Amy's house.

"Hello Sweetie." I heard the familiar voice of River as I stepped out of the TARDIS.

Amy came running out oh god she was sexy. I was so happy when she dumped that loser Rory for me.

"We ready ladies?" I beckoned for them to come in as I adjusted my bow-tie and smiled, have I mentioned that bow-ties. Are. Cool. We went into the TARDIS and started I her up.

Oh how I was turned on right now River was in her normal attire but Amy, oh god Amy, was wearing a short cut top that showed her cleavage and cut off right above her belly and a short skirt and when she sat down I could see no underwear. We took off to the swinging 60's we landed and I popped my head out to look around before my "companions" came out. But this wasn't the 60's this was Bad Wolf Bay and there was Rose crying on the beach. Oh how I wish I could have told her I loved her and fucked that sweet pussy before we got separated.

She saw the TARDIS. "Doctor?" she cried out and ran to the TARDIS and jumped in before I could close the doors. Both Amy and River looked surprised to see her. "Who is this" They both asked.

"This is Rose." I replied and Rose gave me this confused look. "And who are you." she asked me. "Well I'm the Doctor."

She then cuddled up too me. "Well hello Doctor." she said in a sweet sexy seductive voice. Amy obviously got jealous as she stood up and came over too me and snapped "What are you doing he's my man!"

"Ladies, please there's enough of me to go around." I said wrapping my arms around both of them and getting two hands full of tits as River seductively walked up too me. "Don't forget about your wife Sweetie." she said and my legs started to quiver as my 11" cock started to get hard as a Dalek's eye stock. I did my best not to moan as Amy and Rose both reached for my crotch and River softly ran her hand down my chest. I couldn't take it anymore I unwrapped the women from my arms. I went for Amy ripping her shirt off to reveal her perfect bare breasts and erect nipples then I turned for Rose and slowly slipped her jacket off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor she then lifted her arms as I tugged at the base of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. I then gave her breasts a nice squeeze before removing her bra.

I then turned back to Amy quickly and noticed that River was already standing there naked. I looked down at Amy's skirt and she slowly teasingly slipped it down to reveal that red landing strip of her's. "Oh baby how you love to tease me." I whimpered out. I turned back to Rose and gently unbuttoned her pants and slipped them down then took her panties in my teeth and slowly pulling them down revealing her shaved pussy oh god how I wanted to taste that sweet thing. Amy came up behind my and wrapped her arms around me. "It's your turn big boy." she said undoing my cool bow-tie as Rose unbuttoned my shirt and River took care of my pants. Next thing I knew I was naked in front of the three women I loved oh what was going to happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Now where was I? Oh yes the kiss.

I was completely naked in front of three very hot, sexy, naked women: my lost love Rose, my new play thing Amy, and my wife River. Next thing I knew Amy was walking over to River and kissed her. Now this was no normal kiss Amy pulled her daughter into her and they locked lips and it seemed like a deep kiss too, I could definitely tell there was tongue in there too. After they where done snogging Amy turned to me "Oh Doctor." she said as she glided over to me and laid me on the floor of the TARDIS. She then placed herself right over my 11" and River got over my head so I beckoned Rose over so I could finger her.

Rose laid down next to me and I placed my finger over her pussy right as Amy slipped onto me. River squatted over my head and I started to lick her harry pussy lightly at first. I slipped a finger into Rose's sopping wet pussy while Amy rode me hard and River moaned as I ate her out. All three women moaned out almost simultaneously, "Oh Doctor." I slipped a second finger into Rose as I licked River faster and Amy rode my faster, man could I go deep into Amy. I could feel Rose squirming in pleasure from my fingers inside of her hitting her walls and feeling every space of that tight pussy of hers. Amy had started to go hard on me and I could just barely see her tits bouncing from her fucking me hard. River was moaning loud from my tongue on her pussy.

Rose reached over and ran a hand over my chest. "OH YES DOCTOR!" she screamed as I fingered her faster and started to rub her clit with my thumb. I think her other hand was playing with one of her tits. River squatted lower down on my face and I could smell her she was sweet smelling but not as sweet as Rose did. I think I hit Amy's G-spot as all of a sudden she moaned out loud and I could feel her pussy hugging my cock harder then it already was. I could tell all three girls where on the verge of orgasm so I went all the faster licking River, rubbed Rose's clit all the more and as for Amy well I thrust my giant cock in as far as it would go.

Amy orgasmed first she never could last long really and she pulled herself off of me and sucked her juices off of me. Next was River she moaned loud and let lose all over my face I drank that all up. Rose then raked her nails across my chest and I felt my fingers get wetter then they already where as she convulsed in orgasm was I really that good of a fingerer? Next was me I let lose my load into Amy's mouth who instantly swallowed every drop. luckily a Time Lord and last for up to 5 times before getting limp because Rose stood up. "Oh Doctor I want that enormous cock inside of me." "And I want to see how that tongue feels." Amy moaned. Was I dreaming?


	3. Chapter 3

Rose placed herself over my rock hard cock. I could feel myself poking at her entrance as Amy squatted over my face. River laid down next to me and grabbed my hand and placed it at her pussy. I started to lick Amy's pussy right as Rose started to ride me and I started to rub River's pussy. I slowly slipped a finger into River as Rose's sweet tight pussy hugged my cock and I licked Amy's pussy.

"Mmmm Doctor." Amy moaned out as I licked her. I felt a pain in my legs as Rose dug her nails into them as she rode me fast and hard, surprisingly I could go deeper in Rose then Amy. River wasn't as expressive of her pleasure as Rose was as she moaned and gasped as I fingered her. I couldn't believe River was so lose I guess I must have fucked her a lot in her past and my future. Amy started to hump my face as I licked her and moaned more. Rose raked her nails up my legs oh god that felt so good. I could feel her hand rubbing her own clit as she was fucking me. I really could not believe that this was happening I was getting to fuck my three loves!

Me and Rose came together me thrusting as my cum sprayed into her and her orgasming all over my cock. I could start to feel River's pussy getting tighter as she got close to orgasm. My tongue brushed over Amy's clit and she had the most shuddering orgasm I have ever seen her have as she squirted all over my face. Finally River after fighting it screamed my name "Oh Doctor!" and orgasmed her whole body shaking as she came.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't take it anymore I had to taste Rose's sweet sweet pussy. I beckoned for her to come over and when she got close enough I grabbed her and placed her over my mouth. River got up "mmm Sweetie I must have your cock in me." she moaned out placed herself over my dick. "You better not leave me out." Amy snapped as she laid down next to me and grabbed my hand and practically put my fingers inside of her.

I started to lick Rose oh god that smooth thing tasted sweet like the forbidden fruit. Amy forced my fingers deep inside of her and I started going crazy but was totally lost in Rose's pussy. I felt River's lips start to hug my cock as she rode me fast and hard. My tongue went everywhere on Rose licking circles around her clit, going between her pussy lips and even went inside of her fucking her with my tongue. Amy added her own fingers into her pussy going in as my fingers went out me rubbing her clit. River made me go as deep as I could inside of her it wasn't as far as I could with rose but still purity far in. "Oh Doctor that tongue of yours is amazing!" Rose scram out as I fucked her even more with my tongue hitting her pussy walls, oh my god this pussy was so sweet. Using my free hand I pulled Rose down farther so I could put my whole mouth over her pussy and I started to suck and lick at the same time. Amy's screams of pleasure filled the whole TADIS as me and her both fingered her pussy. Wow River soon orgasmed and pulled herself off of me and then I felt her mouth take my dick into it. I moaned into Roses pussy and started to suck harder and licking like crazy. I could tell Amy was on the verge of orgasm so I fingered her faster and started rubbing her clit all the more. She stopped fingering her self "Yes, yes oh yes Doctor! Right there." she moaned out. Soon I could feel her pussy tighten on my fingers as she got ready to orgasm so I started to rub her clit all the more and do anything I could I was going to make her have multiple orgasms. Amy soon squirted all over the floor and I could feel her thrashing as each orgasm came one right after another. "OH FUCK DOCTOR I'M SO CLOSE" Rose yelled out. I thrust my tongue into her pussy one last time to feel her warm sweet orgasm juices spraying into my mouth I planned to drink every drop of them. Oh god they tasted so good. Finally with a flick of River's tongue I came all over her face. Rose got off of me and I sat up out of breath but something was wrong where was River and Amy? Who was River and Amy?


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to walk the halls of the TARDIS to try to recover from that strange dream. Who was River and Amy and who was that man I thought it was me but he looked nothing like me I wear a nice pin stripe suit not that weird thing and bow-ties really? And what was this Bad Wolf bay place?

I was walking through the TARDIS halls when Rose went running past me. I jumped, wait was she naked? I decided to follow her so I ran down the hall she went running down. I soon caught up to her and saw her nice round ass. My cock started to throb and I walked to her and she herd me and turned around.

"Doctor," she blushed but I could tell she wan't that embarrassed. "sorry just took a bath and I think the TARDIS took my clothes because I can't find them." It was almost like my TARDIS read my mind.

I put my finger under her chin and kissed her passionately like I always wanted to do to my love. She kissed me back grabbing my crotch. I couldn't believe it or resist what I wanted anymore and I reached down and grabbed her ass cheeks pulling her closer to me as we snogged. After a good 10 minuet snog Rose pulled away and took my hand and pulled me with her going slowly to her room. We got to her room and she closed her door behind me and started kissing me again.

I couldn't take another minuet of it! "Rose baby I need you." I whispered and she laid down on her bed. "I've wanted you for so long my Doctor." she replied I couldn't believe what I was going to get to do with my love.

I slowly stripped and walked to her climbing on top of her and softly kissing her "Rose Tyler I love you." I told her as I got ready to slip inside of her.

"Oh Doctor I love you too." She said and I slowly slipped myself into her tight wet pussy.

She moaned the second I was inside of her and she softly leaned up and kisses me passionately. I kept kissing her as I slowly made love to her, her tight pussy lips hugging my huge hard cock.

"Mmmm Doctor please faster." Rose moaned out after a good five minuets. I complied and went faster and she moaned deeper and started to dig her nails into my back which felt good and I started going harder and deeper. She started to push herself into my thrusts making me go deeper. I assume I hit her g-spot as she moaned out loudly "Oh Doctor." I went faster feeling her breasts bounce under me from my thrusts her grabbing my arms as we snogged and made love for our first time. I couldn't believe how good she felt as she slipped her tongue into my mouth and I went faster.

I could tell she was close from the fact that she was constricting me more and how her moaning was and I slowed myself down. I was about to cum so Istarted to pull myself out but she pull out of the snog "Cum inside of me please Doctor." she pleaded so I kept going she orgasmed first me cumming about five seconds after her.

After we were both done I pulled out of her and collapsed on top of her and kissed her lightly then rolled off of her and we cuddled the rest of the night.


End file.
